Em busca da liberdade
by Chokomela
Summary: Eu podia falar muita coisa porém... Não o irei fazer, não por maldade mas por sanidade própria. Aprendi a manter a minha sanidade pelo menos, quando estou perto dele, ao lado dele, tanto faz, desde que esteja com ele. Estarei bem, afinal fora ele que me salvara do meu próprio pesadelo.


OI Mina! Voltei muaahah  
Estava pensado já à bastante tempo sobre essa fic. Desculpem por ter demorado a dar sinais de vida, mas está tudo muito complicado cá em casa, meu pai esta no hospital em risco de vida e tiveram que induzir o coma nele... Meu animo mudou assim como a disposição para fazer fosse o que fosse. Acho que entendem isso.  
Como acabou por ser melhor o colocarem em coma, pelas fortes dores eu consegui ficar um pouco mais calma e resolvi colocar um pouco do que sinto ca para fora para escrever e dar sinais de vida.  
Essa Fic digamos que vai ser tipo um teste, se curtirem eu continuo ela, caso contrario apagarei xp  
Não vou prometer capitulos a cada semana, não posso e não é algo que esteja no meu alcance da que a minha disponibilidade irá depender do meu humor, do que sinto e pelas noticias do meu pai que vou tendo dos médicos.

Espero que tenham otima leitura

Beijos

Choko 3

Eu podia começar a falar do ano em que nos encontramos mas, eu não sei o ano, muito menos o dia ou o mês em que nos encontramos. A única coisa que posso falar com toda a certeza é que estamos na época de inverno.

Sei disso pela densa camada de neve que cai vez ou outra da janela alta com grades velhas. O frio ali dentro é insuportável para muitos, para mim também, não sou excepção. Mesmo sendo uma inu-youkai, consigo sentir a brisa fria bater contra o meu frágil corpo o fazendo estremecer, porém, eu sei que aguentaria mais algum tempo do que aqueles que ali me faziam companhia.

Levantei a cabeça para poder ver melhor todas aquelas crianças humanas que tremiam de frio agarradas umas as outras, não sobreviveriam aquela noite, não quando seus lábios carnudos estão num tom arroxeado e sua pele cada vez mais branca, os olhos se fechando, sim, eles morreriam aquela mesma noite e isso seria o suficiente para provocar a ira de seus donos, pelo menos era assim que aqueles youkais morcegos se proclamavam.

Eu gostava de ter força suficiente para terminar com aquilo mas não tenho, apesar de ser uma ino-youkai, eu sou uma criança. Posso ter mais força e resistência que muitas crianças dali mas, continuava sendo uma criança fraca diante dos meus raptores.

Isso mesmo, eu cerca de dois anos atrás fui raptada do meu lar por aqueles mesmos youkais, o motivo deles terem conseguido essa façanha, fora o facto que, na altura meu castelo estava sendo invadido pelos inu-youkais do sul, todos estavam demasiado ocupados para notarem outra espécie de youkai no local, muito menos notarem quando fora levada á força por eles.

Na altura tinha cinco anos, penso que terei sete agora, assim como muitos ali. Desde que fora mantida ali, junto de dezenas de crianças, fora obrigada, assim como os outros a trabalhar arduamente para eles.

O castelo em que me encontro é enorme e mesmo que já tenta-se pensar em uma rota de fuga, nunca consegui, não com tantos guardas em todas as aberturas daquele maldito castelo. Até não ter a força necessária para os eliminar eu aceitei trabalhar para eles mesmo que isso tivesse que perder a minha inocência.

É… Além de trabalharmos, eles faziam de nós seus escravos sexuais assim como os convidados o faziam e continuavam fazendo já que muitos iam ali todos os dias só para traumatizar mais um pouco um de nós. Nos arrancando a pureza á força ou contaminando a alma atormentada de cada um que já não possuía pureza. Muitos foram mortos graças á maldade daqueles senhores sendo eles, seus donos ou não.

Eu poderia me preocupar com tudo aquilo mas não o fazia, eu não tinha mais nada a perder, a não ser a minha própria vida. Mas perde-la seria bom, não sofreria mais nas mãos daqueles homens horríveis assim, como aquelas crianças que haviam parado de respirar uns dois segundos antes, partiram para um local melhor, onde não existia dor mas, eu não podia, era mais forte que eles e iria aguentar aquilo por mais um tempo, o quanto, eu não sabia mas, esperava que essa força em mim acaba-se logo para eu poder partir.

Um raio de sol adeentrou na cela com demasiada cautela e eu soube, estava na hora de nos buscar para o trabalho, passos pesados se fizeram presentes, olhei para as cinco crianças mortas em um canto. Eles iriam ficar muito zangados e a culpa cairia sobre as crianças ainda vivas, e isso também me incluiria.

A porta fora aberta com violência assim como a voz medonha do guarda se elevou ao ver as crianças mortas. Abaixei a cabeça, esperando um puxão de cabelo mas nada veio, olhei cautelosa para a porta onde outro homem aparecera, não era um youkai morcego, era um inu-youkai! Eu sabia, seu cheiro não me enganava, levantei minha cabeça por completo ao mesmo tempo em que uma chama de esperança se acendeu em meu peito. Ele podia-me ajudar, só esperava que ele fosse um aliado dos meus pais e que reconhecesse meu cheiro.

O youkai morcego riu abertamente sem motivo aparente e me olhou com um sorriso de escárnio. Como se me dissesse que aquele youkai não me ajudaria e isso foi o suficiente para sentir a chama diminuir até apagar por completo.

O youkai de cabelos prateados e olhos dourados me olhou de forma fria, senti meu corpo estremecer com aquele olhar ao mesmo tempo em que meu cérebro confirmava que aquele homem não me ajudaria. Abaixei a cabeça em desânimo e aceitação. Estava fadada a ter os filhotes daqueles seres, sendo humanos ou não e morreria ali como uma escrava e não como uma princesa.

\- Lord Sesshoumaru-Sama… Qual deseja?

A voz do guarda preencheu o local e ela sentiu o cheiro de medo que cada criança ali presente emitiu como um alerta que temiam sofrer mais do que sofriam nas mãos daqueles youkais.

Sesshoumaru, o inu-youkai ainda a olhava, podia sentir seu olhar penetrante sobre si. E tremeu, não por medo mas em expectativa, expectativa que se fosse com ele, talvez mas só talvez conseguisse escapar do mesmo e correr de volta para os braços quentes e reconfortantes de seus amados pais. Olhei para o youkai determinada e ele em resposta arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma curiosa.

\- Porque têm aqui uma fêmea inu-youkai?

Um cheiro de medo ainda maior se fez presente no local e isso me fez olhar o guarda que naquele ponto suava frio, quase como se temesse por sua vida.

Então, ele forçou uma tosse antes de caminhar até si e erguer com uma força desnecessária o seu corpo fraco pela falta de alimentação. Assim que de pé, ele com a mão livre lhe jogou o cabelo negro que lhe cobria o rosto para trás com violência antes de a levar até ao lord a fazendo encarar forçadamente aquele ser imponente.

\- Essa… Meu lord a trouxe, andava perdida pela floresta do leste. – O guarda robusto, de cor negra dissera e o cheiro de mentira brincou no ar fazendo o lord o fintar rude mas sem qualquer expressão facial.

\- Hm… Fico com ela. Faça o preço!

\- NÃO! Essa não! Meu lord a estima. – O youkai morcego exclamara á medida em que lhe puxava o cabelo com mais força, como se esperasse que soltasse um gemido de dor, para a sua felicidade e desgosto do guarda, não soltei qualquer som, a dor que estava sentido não significava nada diante da dor que me fizeram sentir por dois anos.

\- Hm… Falou que este Sesshoumaru podia escolher qualquer uma das crianças e eu escolhi. Levo essa, se seu lord voltar atrás na sua palavra, este Sesshoumaru destruíra esse local!

\- N…Não pode fazer isso! – A voz trémula do guarda fora notada pelos presente fazendo algumas crianças novas soltassem um risinho, mordi a língua para as criticar. – Vocês estão rindo seus merdas? Tsk logo tratarei de vocês!

Fechei os olhos á medida em que sentia uma dor forte no peito, aquelas crianças iriam sofrer em dobro assim que aquele negócio termina-se e eu esperava que nenhuma delas sucumbi-se tão cedo.

Eu podia querer a morte mas elas não, elas ainda não sabiam o que era dor, o que era perder tudo de bom em uma criança e eu temia isso por elas, temia que elas não aguentassem e cometessem suicídio no mesmo dia, já vira algumas fazendo isso pelos anos que passara ali e não era algo bonito de se ver, era triste, solitário e machucava mais do que a dor que aqueles youkais provocavam.

\- Este Sesshoumaru pode fazer o que bem entender e se você, seu verme me impede disso, então, irei destruir tudo isso… Matarei essas crianças que vocês tanto prezam, matarei cada um de vocês e a levarei comigo.

Arregalei meu olhos para aquele ser á minha frente, o meu coração batia muito rápido e cheio de esperança, ele me ajudaria! O motivo disso, eu não sei assim como não sei o motivo de não me sentir mal pelas outras crianças, eram humanas mas não as odiava, nunca odiei humanos mas também nunca sentira empatia por elas, eram só… seres, seres que a mantiveram longe desde chegara por ser youkai. De qualquer maneira naquele momento aquilo não importava, a única coisa importante naquele momento era as palavras daquele inu-youkai de olhou dourados.

\- Nós… Não..

\- Tudo bem Refg.. Deixe ele levar essa vagabunda… - A voz do real dono soou e isso me fez olhar para o lado para o conseguir visualizar.

Pele negra assim como a de Refg, peito exposto com uma calça folgada, pés descalços, suas asas estavam fechadas em suas costas e deus caninos expostos. Os olhos vermelhos estavam cintilando em ira.

\- Lord Kuru! Mas… Ela é sua favorita!

\- É… Mas não necessitamos de uma guerra com o Lord do Oeste… Só a deixe ir… O pagamento… Acho que faz uma ideia do que será… Lord Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru assentira positivamente antes de me pegar por um braço e me puxar para ele, quando meu rosto fora contra suas calças folgadas eu soubera, estava livre daqueles youkais morcego.

\- Diga seu nome verme! – A voz de Refg soara atrás de mim com raiva, eu sei que ele queria pegar em mim e matar Sesshoumaru-Sama mas tanto eu como ele sabia, que ele seria morto no processo. Mas ele me queria, o seu brinquedo mais resistente mas agora, ele não me podia ter mas aquele ser, poderia…isso se eu não escapa-se primeiro.

\- Kagome… - Eu disse com a minha voz infantil enquanto olhava para os olhos dourados daquele youkai.


End file.
